1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a fixed pad thrust bearing for a turbomachine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In known fixed pad thrust bearings oil is injected along the rotor and under the effect of pressure the oil is forced into blind grooves at the outer edges of the pads so that the oil circulates along the front surface of the pads to form a wedge-shaped oil film.
In known thrust bearings in which splash lubrication is effected by pressurizing the oil, the oil is subjected to shearing forces between the fixed part (the thrust bearing cage) and the moving part, this representing a significant power loss.